Maka in Wonderland
by iBaka123
Summary: This story is about Maka, and Soul entering Wonderland. They meet everyone like that smoking catterpillar, the white rabbit, white queen, red queen, everyone. Got this idea from the movie. Also read stories from ChibiPotaatoee.
1. The Door to Wonderland?

**(A/N) Hey guys! Mai first FanFic! Really hope you like this! It took me a while to find a good story. I was just watching the new Alice in Wonderland, the one with Johnny Depp, (sorry don't know how to spell his name) and the idea of Maka and Soul going to Wonderland hit me! Hope you like it! I do not own Soul Eater. (p.s.-Read some stories from ChibiPotaatoee, he is a friend of mine, and his stories are really good.)**

Maka in Wonderland

Chapter 1 – The door to Wonderland?

Maka was washing the dishes, while Soul was watching TV eating potato chips. "Hey, Soul, can you help me in the kitchen? And Blaire! Can you go get some vegetables and fruit?" Maka asked, while scrubbing a dirty dish. "Yeah sure Maka! Can I get the money first?" Blaire asked with a cat like smile. " Sure here's $40, hope that's enough." Maka said cheerfully. "K, bye!" Blaire said grabbing the money and rushing out the door. "Soul! Help me here! Hello?!" Maka shouted**. **"Fine, whatever! So not cool." Soul said in an un-cool voice. He then got up the couch and slowly walked to the kitchen to help Maka.

After a few minutes of cleaning the kitchen, Maka had the idea of cleaning the whole house. "No way! I'm not cleaning the house! My bathroom, and my room are already clean! Have you seen your bathroom or room, it's a mess! All we need to clean is your room and bathroom!" Soul shouted at Maka. "Fine, but if you don't help me, I will Maka~Chop you every hour for a week." Maka said. Soul then got up, went to the closet, got all the cleaning supplies he could find, and started cleaning.

-Meanwhile-

"Hmm, I wonder what vegetables I should get?" Blaire thought. She then grabbed a some random fruit and vegetables, paid the man, and ran home. She then ran into the 5 mice witches in their hot girl form **(A/N – Yeah, I forgot the 5 mice witch girls name.) **Blaire then stared at them and looked at them with a bored expression look. **(A/N – I think you guys know what will happen to the witches, they fight, men get bloodshot. You know.) **

-Back at Maka, and Soul's house-

"Now for Maka's closet.**" **Soul thought, while dragging the cleaning supplies. He then opened the door to the closet, next thing he knew, Maka's stuff fell on top of Soul. Soul got up pushed everything to the side and saw a colorful small door. "Hey, Maka! Come here!" Soul shouted. Maka then ran into her room, and saw the door. "Whoa, what's that?" Maka asked pointing at the door. "I don't know? Thought you knew!" Soul said. "Well let's see what's inside." Maka said. She then opened the door, and saw a bright light.

**(A/N) What do ya think? Took me a while. Please keep reading. I will update in probably 1-3 days. Really hope you like it! In the next chapter, they then enter a bright small empty room with only doors, and a glass table. Find out what comes next! Also, please read stories by ChibiPotaatoee.**


	2. The Room Behind the Door?

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm back! I will continue the Maka in Wonderland. This time, when they open the door, they end up in the room with doors, a glass table, a hole in the ceiling, and a tiny bottle of some kind of liquid. This took about 30-60 minutes. Need more viewers! What are you still reading the authors note, read on.**

Chapter 2 - The Room Behind the Door?

"What a bright room. Only doors. Glass table? What's a hole doing up there? This room is to small, and creepy. I feel like we're being watched." Maka said with a frightened look. "Nope, doors locked, no windows, I don't even think that I can break it down in my scythe form. I don't know about the table though, looks like it's screwed to the ground." Soul said checking the doors, and the table. "Wait, what's that?" Maka asked pointing a tiny bottle of some sort of liquid. "Not it!" Soul shouted putting his hands in the air. "What, no. I'm not drinking that." Maka yelled, "Wait, where's the door, the one that got us in here?" Maka asked looking at every door in the room. "I don't know! Oh, it's right down there!" Soul shouted pointing at a door, "You probably have to drink it.". " Fine! I'll drink it, but if I die, it's your fault." Maka shouted. She then opened the bottle, and paused before she drank it. "Hey look, a key!"

Maka then held it, and studied it carefully. She tried putting it in every key hole, and the tiny door opened. "This door, we need to get passed this door." Maka said in front of Soul's face, pointing at the door. "Drink the liquid first, let's see what will happen." Soul said staring a the bottle. Maka then opened the bottle again, and sniffed it. The expression on her face looked like she was about to vomit. She suddenly held her nose shut and drank the liquid. Maka then started shrinking. "Soul, what's happening? Why are you getting taller? Why is everything getting bigger?" Maka asked in a frightened voice. Next thing she knew they were Soul was a small as she was. They then ran out the door, and ran into a rabbit that looks like Kid. It had 3 straight white lines on the right side of is head, a black suit and a skull stop watch. "Hello, kind people. This is Wonderland, it is not symmetrical, so please help me make it symmetrical as much as you can! Bye now!" the rabbit said in a Kid's voice, but a little higher. He then hopped off into the colorful forest.

-Meanwhile back at the market-

"Hey Blaire, better get a new outfit! The last time we fought, you wore the same thing!" Mizune shouted. **(A/N- God! The names been killing me! Took me while to figure out the name!) **"Tsk! Whatevar! Not's like I'm gonna wear this for the rest of my life. Besides, I don't like I should be in jail or anything. BT DUBS! The stripes make you look fat!" Blaire yelled. "That's it!" Mizune yelled and an straight towards Blaire. They then fell in some mud and started fighting. **(A/N - I think you guys knows what happens next. The girls fight, the men throw money at them, get bloodshot. Back to Maka and them!)**

-Back at Wonderland-

"What a colorful forest." Maka said feeling a pink flower. They then heard a scream, and another. They then heard helps, and what sounds like horses coming there way. Maka then felt soul wavelengths. She felt that many people were about to die. "Soul, scythe form!" Maka shouted. "Right!" Soul shouted. He then was covered in a sparkly cloak, his whole body the turned into a huge scythe. The blade was shiny, looked like it was polished. It then started spinning in the hands of Maka. They then ran towards the screaming, yelling, the helps, and the horses. "I'm coming for you whatever you are…" Maka whispered.

**(A/N) Cliff hanger! Really hope you liked it! My hard work has really paid off. In the next chapter, they meet the Red Queen. Review who you want the Red Queen would be. I was thinking maybe Patty or Liz, probably Patty. Chapter 3 coming soon! Bye! **


	3. The Red Queen is Who?

(**A/N) ALOHA! I'm back! I'm gonna continue the story! Chapter 4 coming today or tomorrow. This chapter Red Queen (Patty) meets Maka, and Soul, and she almost kills them. Gladly, friends are there to help. Yes this chapter might be more about friends, than exploring. And ChibiPotaatoee suggested that I should put Blaire parts. Hope you like it! Read On!**

Chapter 3 – The Red Queen is Who?

Maka, and Soul was running towards the screams. Once they got there, Maka saw animals, creatures, and human being caged up, and netted. Maka saw that the white rabbit they met a while back ago was being thrown into a cage with a cat, and a guy with a huge hat. "Soul, change back. Just have the scythe arm. Unlock the cages and cut open the nets! I'll go see who's the one in charge." Maka said running of with the horses. Maka then noticed a girl with hair like Patty. She was on a pink horse. She was holding some thing yellow. Her crown was as shiny as Soul's blade. "She looks like Patty." Maka whispered to herself.

-Meanwhile-

"Stupid Mizune's!" Blaire shouted, "My clothes are all ripped up! The fruits are bruised; the vegetables have ants in them now. UGH! Maka's gonna kill me!" Blaire thought. **(A/N – Sorry! Short Blaire part. Nothing else to write about. And I was in a rush.)**

-Back to Maka, and Soul-

"Maka, little help here!" Soul shouted. As Maka was running back, she noticed Soul was in a cage and couldn't break out. The metal on the cages was unbreakable, the nets were uncut able. Maka was then raised up from the back of her clothes and thrown into a cage. "Soul! Scythe form!" Maka shouted. Soul was then turned into a scythe again and spun around in its cage. Then he broke free and turned back into human form. He was then thrown into a bag and they were carried off into the woods.

When Maka woke up, she saw that everyone was being in cells. "I could break out once they open the cage. Wait where's Soul?" Maka thought. She then noticed that he was still asleep and being dragged out of the prison cells. "Get into the cell girl!" the guard said. Maka the punched him, and ran out. Soul then realized that he was in the room with the Queen. Maka then ran into the room, and realized that the queen was Patty. "Patty?" Maka asked.

**(A/N) Another cliffhanger! Friend thought of having the cliffhanger. Review what should happen next. BTW, the Mad Hatter will be Black*Star, TweedleDee, and TweedleDum will be the same characters, but have some of the Soul Eater characters personalities, the white queen will be Tsubaki, and others are still being figured out. Bye!**


End file.
